General, Knight and Revolution
by silwahaan
Summary: The revolution was starting. Daina and Anastazja were ready for it. They waited for it. Soon the world crumbles before them. Contains lot of Nyotalia characters. Rated M for violence ((Shitty summary, but please read.
1. chapter 1

Blond haired girl sat on carriage. She was wearing white dress, which had pink flower pattern. She looked outside. In front of her sat, woman with braided long brown hair, in military uniform.

"Hey Daina, what do you think about rebellion?" Blonde girl asked and looked at brunette.

"I'm not sure... They could have more peaceful ways to rebel Anastazja" Daina replied and sighed. Anastazja laughed little bit.

"They sure could have more peaceful ways, but they wouldn't work" She laughed.

"This isn't laughing matter Anastazja" Daina warned. Anastazja smiled a response. Daina looked outside. It was snowing. _Beautiful_... She thought, but was interrupted by Anastazja.

"Gosh, Could we be like already there" She complained.

"We could already be there if we left when i told you so" Daina told her. Anastazja sighed. Then she took comb from her bag and started to brush her hair. Daina just stared at her.

"Sorry to interrupt your trip, but it seems weird have trouble in front of us" Driver announced from outside. Daina looked at road in front of them. There was men armed with long swords and bows. Daina looked at Anastazja. She was smiling and took her sword out.

"Look like we have to fight!" She laughed and walked outside. Daina followed after, taking sword as well.

"We request you that you will be moving out of our way!" Anastazja told to the men, even though she knew that they wouldn't move. Driver was little bit scared.

"We are waiting for third general!" One of the men announced, probably leader. Anastazja smiled. Daina sighed. _Did they actually think that they have chance against Anastazja?_ She thought.

"I'm third general! I may ask why you need me?" Anastazja asked looking calm. _Please don't be too brutal..._ Daina thought again.

"We have come to take your head!" Man shouted and was ready attack. Anastazja was still smiling. She took step forward.

"My head? Did you actually you're stronger than me?" Anastazja laughed at men. They of course didn't like insult.

Then man ordered to men attack. Anastazja and Daina took fighting position. Soon they we're fighting. Anastazja looked like she danced while she killed the men. She sang some old lullaby while she pierced their bodies. Soon no one, than leader was alive. The leader was trembling and crying. Anastazja walked to leader and kicked him down.

"You have no right live" Anastazja said and cut man's head off. Anastazja's and Daina's clothes were completely red of blood.

"This was my favorite dress..." Anastazja complained and sighed and walked to carriage. Daina followed Anastazja to carriage. _Soon this hellish trip to king will be over..._ Daina thought and then they continued their trip to king

 **Author's note**

 **This is my first story and i'm not native speaker, so excuse my english.**

 **And Daina is Nyo!Lithuania and Anastazja Nyo!Poland. This might turn to series if there is enough readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

The night had arrived when they finally were at capital. There wasn't lot of people on streets. Some buildings were still open, most of them being bars.

Anastazja and Daina were still awake.

Daina as always, were looking at outside. Anastazja was also looking outside.

"Quiet isn't it Daina?" Anastazja asked Daina and turned her gaze to Daina.

"Yeah..." Daina said, but didn't look Anastazja. King's and new queen's sons birthday was today, so of course generals had to be there. At least Anastazja.

"Thank god i bought dresses earlier" Anastazja said and sighed from relief.

"Which dress you bought?" Daina asked her, tilting her head little bit to the left.

"I bought pink long dress from best dressmaker in town" Anastazja answered.

"I also bought one for you" She told Daina.

"It's beautiful green one, which isn't so long!" Anastazja said and smiled.

"That's... Great" Daina said and looked surprised. Daina sighed and took book from her bag. It was about prince who couldn't save his princess. It was tragedy.

"Why you always read tradic books?" Anastazja asked Daina, interrupting Daina again.

"They're most realistic" Daina answered.

"This was prince's eighteenth birthday right?" Daina asked and closed her book.

"Yes, but it still feels like it's his fourth" Anastazja laughed. They both noticed that they had arrived to the castle.

"To the hell, shall we?" Anastazja joked.

Daina laughed and opened the door for Anastazja and Anastazja got out.

To the hell indeed...


End file.
